Microfluidics refers to a science and technology involved in a system configured to process or manipulate tiny fluids (a volume of the fluid ranging from a nano-liter to a micron-liter) through a micro-pipe (a size of the micro-pipe ranging from tens of micrometers to hundreds of micrometers), and is an emerging cross discipline involved in disciplines of chemistry, fluid physics, microelectronics, new materials, biology and biomedical engineering. Because of its characteristics such as miniaturization and integration, a microfluidic device is often referred to as a microfluidic chip, and is also referred to as a lab on a chip and a micro-total analytical system. The early concept of the microfluidics may be traced back to a gas chromatograph device fabricated on a silicon wafer through a photolithography in the 1870s, and is later developed into a microfluidic capillary electrophoresis apparatus and a micro-reactor. One of the important characteristics of the microfluidics is unique fluid properties in a micro-scale environment, such as laminar flow and droplets. With these unique fluid phenomena, the microfluidics may achieve micro-fabrication and micro-manipulation that are difficult to accomplish with a range of conventional methods. At present, the microfluidics is considered to have immense potential for development and broad application prospects in a biomedical research.
However, the existing microfluidic devices have the following disadvantages. A structure of the microfluidic device is relatively complicated, the production cost is high, and the accuracy of droplet control needs to be improved.